


Flowers Bloom and Love Wilts

by brooktrout96



Series: DBH Reader-Insert Oneshots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CYOA, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed calls RK900 'Nines' as a Nickname, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, RK 900 is named Conan, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: One morning, you awoke to coughing up petals. A week later, flower buds, and then a whole flower the next week. You knew exactly what illness you had, and you knew that you would probably die from it. If only you didn’t have nosey androids around.I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minuteCouldn't bear another day without you in itAll of the joy that I had known for all my lifeWas stripped away from me the minute that you diedTo have you in my life was all I ever wantedBut now without you, I'm a soul forever hauntedCan't help but feel that I had taken you for grantedNo way in hell that I can ever comprehend this~Red Like Roses





	1. Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> There is two ending to this story. I won't spoil them but you, the reader get's to choose the ending.

You awoke feeling tired and not feeling so good, which was weird since you got eight hours of sleep last night, but you had to get ready for work. Crime never takes a sick day and you won’t either. As you got you coffee ready to take, you felt your stomach contracted so violently that you grabbed your stomach in pain. You ran to the bathroom and you felt like you were going to puke but nothing came up but a few petals of a Hibiscus. You walked out of your bathroom and to your computer sitting on your coffee table and you open up to Google and put into the search engine ‘Puking up flowers’ and you clicked on the first thing to pop up.

> Hanahaki Disease
> 
> A fairly uncommon condition that causes a buildup of flowers inside of the lungs of people who are a part of a one-sided or unrequited crush. The disease is rarely fatal – most crushes pass in due time and medical help is available – but there are reports of people dying from it.
> 
> Symptoms
> 
>   * Pain in chest
>   * Breath smells like a flower
>   * Fatigue
>   * Red eyes
> 
> Hanahaki is a three stage ‘disease’ and when it gets to the final stage, there is as far as doctors know, no way to cure it. The three stages are
> 
>   1. The patient will start out coughing up petals, also the first sign of the disease, they often get stuck in patient’s throat and cause coughing fits or occasionally vomiting them up.
>   2. The petals will then move to flower buds or completely bloomed flowers. Along with these, thorns will often move to the patient’s throat cutting them and causing them to cough and vomit up blood.
>   3. Unfortunately, this stage is the last. The roots from the flower will fill the lungs of the patient causing them to suffocate and die.
> 
> Cure: There are only two know cures for Hanahaki Disease. To have the loved one return the love, or to have it removed through surgery in which the patient will lose all feelings and memories of the person that cause the Hanahaki in the patient.

You froze as you closed the website and let out a cough as more petals appeared in your hand. You were dying because you had a crush on someone who will never love you back, and you knew exactly who it was that was causing it and it broke your heart as you thought about him. You just shook your head as you began to cough again, and more Hibiscus petals came out and some Indian Jasmine petal joined them

~***~

You went to work like nothing was wrong with you, but you knew with four android working in at DPD, one of them would be bound to notice something, and you thought it would be your android partner Conan, but it was Connor who caught onto something was wrong with you. He had caught you running to the bathroom when you had to retch more petals up. This time it was Hibiscus, Indian Jasmine, and Purple Pansy petals. "Are you alright, Y/N?” You two were near an interrogation room, so you shoved him in before you answered his question

"No, I’m not, Connor.” You said as you set down in the chair as another coughing bout came around. You had a sad smile on your face as tears welled in your eyes. “I’m dying.” He looked at you in confusion. “Look up Hanahaki Disease.” He paused as he looked what you had requested

"Who is your crush?” he asked as you smiled at him and then you began to cough, and you coughed up more Hibiscus, Indian Jasmine, and Purple Pansy petals. You wiped your mouth and said to him

"It’s Gavin, and I know he would never love me back. We’re total opposite in every way.”

"Have you thought about the surgery?” He asked as you frowned.

"It would cost me too much, and it’s not covered by my insurance. Even if I could afford it, I wouldn’t get it because I would lose my memories of Gavin and my emotions and I don’t want to become emotionless like a pre-revolution android. So, my only other option is if Gavin loves me, but I doubt it.”

"Y/N don’t give up hope. I think he loves you; you just need to tell him.” You smiled at Connor

Easier said than done, Con-Con.” You did your job as well as you could when hacking up flower petals every so often.

~***~

A few days later, you, Gavin, and Conan were chasing a suspect from rooftop to rooftop. The three of you finally caught up to the man and had caught him. As the Android and Gavin dealt with the suspect, you tried to catch your breath, but it just got harder and harder to breath as a wave of nausea hit you and you had a coughing fit with more petal and puking up a whole bloodied flower.

You looked around and you saw the two were busy with your guy’s suspect as you dropped the bloodied flower over the edge of the building and wipe the blood off your mouth with an hankie that you started to carry for this very reason. Gavin turned to you. "Hey, Y/N are you alright?” he asked as he looked away from Conan

"Yeah, I’m fine.” You said with a smile as Conan raised his eyebrow, knowing that you weren’t fine. Another coughing fit hit you as you turned away and pulled out another handkerchief.

~***~

A day or so more later had you asking for medical leave from DPD. It wasn’t something you wanted but it had to be done and you being called in to Fowlers’ office was among the gossip of the day as you left for home that day.

You had just hit stage two of Hanahaki during the chase and you had spent the rest of the day in the bathroom puking up blood and bloody flower, and you didn’t want anyone especially Gavin to know what was going on, and you knew that you had very little time left before you would die from it. You’d been hacking up so many different petals and flowers over the course of the week that you knew that someone might have caught on to what was wrong with you but what you didn’t expect was it to be Gavin of all people that found out the truth as you heard a knocking at your door. You opened it and saw that it was Gavin standing outside

"Gavin, I didn’t expect you here.” You said as you tried to figure out how to get rid of him without being rude to him. He smiled and said

"Connor explained to me that you had Hanahaki and you felt that the person that you had a crush on would never love you and that you would die from it.” He paused as you smiled at him and your throat began to constrict with thorns.

'I don’t have very much time left but did he tell you who my crush was on?” you asked as you huffed out the question

"No. Who is it?”

"It’s you. I love you.” You said as it became hard to breath as more of the thorn constricted around your lungs and you began to blackout

"Y/N, I love you too. So please don’t die on me. Please wake up, I was an idiot not to see how much you mean to me.” He grabbed his phone and called 911 as he set down on the ground next to your couch as he waited for the paramedics to arrive. He hoped that he wasn’t too late, that his stubbornness didn’t just kill you

Is Gavin [too late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080756/chapters/50153234#workskin) or [quick enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080756/chapters/50152856#)


	2. Chapter 2

"Y/N!” Gavin screamed as he held her body as he waited for the paramedics to arrive, but he had that feeling, no he knew that he was too late. He put her body down on the couch and he went and explored Y/N’s house. The first time he gets to visit her house and it is when she passed away in his arm because of him. He noticed a package sitting on her nightstand with his name on it. With it there was a letter

> Gavin 
> 
> I’m sorry…. I’m so sorry…. I love you. I love you so much that I’ll die for you. I left you this in case I don’t make it. Which is likely because I know that you could never have loved me, but I loved you so very much and I don’t know what I would do if I could afford the surgery. Well I do, I would never get it done and become like a pre-revolution android.
> 
> Love
> 
> Y/N

Gavin had tears in his eyes as he opened the package and it was a DVD. He looked over to the tv in her room and he slipped the DVD into the player and it began to play. It was the night that Tina got both of them to go to Karaoke night with the other officers. He sees himself, Chris, Tina, Ben, Y/N and other officers that he didn’t know.

~***~

Tina shove Y/N onstage and she was handed a microphone

Pick out a song, Y/N.” She said with a smile on her face as Y/N shook her head but then relented. She picked a song out and then the song began to play as she sung, she glanced over to Gavin and then she continued to sing the song

🎶 I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute. Couldn't bear another day without you in it.

All of the joy that I had known for my life

was stripped away from me the minute that you died.

To have you in my life was all I ever wanted

but now without you I'm a soul forever haunted.

Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted.

No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this.

I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone.

I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong.

How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?

Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day.

It's like a movie, but there's not a happy ending.

Every scene fades black, and there's no pretending.

This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well.

There's no knight in shining armor who will

wake me from the spell. I know you didn't plan this,

you tried to do what's right, But in the middle of

this madness. I'm the one you left to win this fight,

Red like roses. Fills my head with dreams and finds

me, Always closer, To the emptiness and sadness.

That has come to take the place of you. I know you're

broken down by anger and by sadness, you feel

I left you in a world that's full of madness. Wish I

could talk to you, if only for a minute, make you

understand the reasons why I did it, I wanna tell you

that you're all that ever mattered, want you to know that,

for eternity, I'm shattered. I tried so hard just

to protect you, but I failed to, and in a prison of abandonment

I've jailed you. I never planned that I

would leave you there alone, I was sure that I would see you

when I made it back home, and all the times I swore that it would be okay.

Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray. This

bedtime story ends with misery ever after, the pages are torn,

and there's no final chapter. I didn't have a choice,

I did what I had to do. I made a sacrifice but forced a bigger sacrifice on you.

I know you've lived a nightmare, I caused you so much pain,

But, baby, please don't do what I did. I don't want you to

waste your life in vain. Red like roses, fills my head with

dreams and finds me. Always closer. To the emptiness and sadness.

That has come to take the place of you. You're not the only one who needed me;

I thought you understood. You were the one I needed, and you left me as I always feared you would,

Would I change it if I could? It doesn't matter how; the petals scatter now.

Every nightmare just closes. It's your blood that's red like roses,

and no matter what I do, nothing ever takes the place of you.

Red like roses, fills my head with dreams and finds me.

Always closer, To the emptiness and sadness,

That has come to take the place of you 🎶

~***~

Tears were streaming down Gavin’s face as he played the video on repeat. Conan found him sitting on her bed with the video on loop and that when Conan finally broke the red wall down and deviated, seeing his partner grieving over their dearly departed friend and partner. "I’ll miss her too, Gavin.” Gavin looked up.

"I’m such an idiot for not seeing that she loved me and making her go through this pain. It’s all my damn fault.” Gavin rambled on as Conan finally spoke again

"She would not want you to wallow in self-pity, Det. Reed.” Gavin perked up and said

"Your right, Conan. I’m going to head home; I’ll see you tomorrow.”

~***~

"The next day Gavin got up to get ready to go to work and he rush to the bathroom and he felt like he was going to puke and all that came up were daffodil petals, marigold petals, and orange blossoms. Gavin knew exactly what was going on and he was content with it, he soon would be able to see you once again.


	3. Chapter 3

You awoke to the sound of beeping, as you opened your eyes and felt a mask over your face. You saw the stark white celling and the smell of strong chemicals hit your nose. You set up and attempted to take a deep breath, but it hurt too much, your lungs burned, and your eyesight was blurry. You saw a blob of brown get up from a nearby chair as it pushed you down back into the mattress

"Y/N lay back down. You need to rest.” A familiar voice said as a hand laid you back down as you attempted to speak

"What happened?” It hurt so much to speak right now, and I don’t know why or how I was alive right now. There was no fucking way that Gavin ‘Fucking Asshole’ Reed like me the same way that I like him but as he spoke my mind wandered as I took him in. Dark rings that shows me that he hasn’t got a good night sleep for a while, his hair is a mess like he hasn’t comb it in a long time.

"Y/N.” A paused. “Phuck, you almost died from Hanahaki, and it’s was all my fault that you had it in the first place.” The voice paused. “I’m sorry that I’ve been rude to since we’ve became partner. I didn’t want to seem weak because I fell in....” Gavin broke down crying as you gave him a smile. “Love with you!”

"I love you too, Gavin Reed! Me getting Hanahaki proves it.”

"I know, I figured that out when I thought that I was too late to save. That you died in my arms because of your unrequited love for me. I thought you were dead until the paramedics arrived and told me that you were breathing, that they want to take you to the hospital just to make sure that you recovered properly from it.”

How long have I’ve been out?” I asked him as he let out a sigh 

"Almost three weeks. The precinct has been visiting you whenever they had time.” He paused. “And you’ll never guess what happened to Conan.”

"What?” I said in a croak to him as he handed me a glass of water to drink.

"He finally deviated; he broke the wall down completely as he put it when he decides to comfort me.” I smiled

"That’s great.”

~***~

After I was discharged, Gavin asked me to move in with him. My first day back after this fiasco, I walked into the precinct with Gavin and everyone paused and stared at us. We ignored them and went to our respective desks and went about our day as normal as a couple could when they work together.


End file.
